


Futuro

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivir no es una prioridad para Kurapika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futuro

Vivir no es una prioridad para Kurapika.

Recuperar los ojos de todos los de su clan lo es, al igual que vengar sus muertes, sin importar cuan alto sea el costo.

Por eso no tiene tiempo para considerar "y si...", ni mucho menos para pensar en lo que vendrá una vez complete su misión, y no puede permitirse una mayor distracción que rememorar mejores épocas que nunca volverán.

Incluso eso es un riesgo, lo sabe, mas le es imposible borrar de su mente la que había sido su vida con los suyos, el tiempo compartido con Gon y los demás y la calma que Senristu logró otorgarle.

Lo que no puede es añorar aquel pasado o buscar revivirlo o siquiera considerar algo similar _después_.

Y es por eso que esta llamada, que nunca debió haber contestado, lo descoloca.

¿Acaso Leorio no podía estar contactándolo por una emergencia o para darle alguna noticia o para una tontería como preguntarle cómo estaba?

Pero en vez de eso está hablando del futuro, haciendo sugerencias que no parecen casuales y que lo hacen pensar en un mañana que no hace parte de sus planes.

—Lo que estoy diciendo —continua Leorio, haciendo una pausa para carraspear— es que ya tengo mi propio apartamento, así puedes venir a buscarme una vez...

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —interrumpe Kurapika, sosteniendo el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Simplemente ven —dice Leorio tras unos segundos en los que el único sonido es un suspiro exagerado—. Hoy, mañana, en un mes, en un año, no me importa.

Leorio no está pidiéndole que lo visite, ni invitándolo a unas vacaciones, y aunque Kurapika quiere fingir que no lo entiende, no lo hace.

—¿Y después?

Esa es la pregunta que no debe hacer, ni siquiera en su mente, y una vez la pronuncia siente todo el peso tras ella.

—Ya veremos. —Leorio suena nervioso, avergonzado, _consciente_ de lo que está implicando y Kurapika no puede negarlo más.

Quizás, después de todo, sobrevivir y crear un futuro es algo que también tendrá que comenzar a considerar una prioridad.


End file.
